Capture and Escape
by Narwhal-Riding-Alien
Summary: My name? Rashel Graye. What's my age? 15 years old. My father is a retired soldier of the U.S. military. He taught me how to fight. With weapons. This is the story of my life before I went missing, before I had to see those horrible scenes, before I met the rebellion, and how quickly everything can change. A tie-in story for "the Fantasy of Reality" (rated M for later chapters)
1. Not every reality is real

_Capture and Escape_

Chapter 1

* * *

My name? Rashel Graye.

What's my age? 15 years old.

Why I'm talking like this? Well, my father, we like to call CJ, is a 'retired' soldier of the U.S. military. He makes me talk like this whenever I meet some one new.

Why did I put little quotes around retired? Well, my dad is a wonderful fighter, that is, in training. The first time they went into real combat, he froze and couldn't shoot anything, not even a bird. He was kicked out of the army for lack of the will to kill. Yeah, that sounds weird, right? Why not just let him teach others? Well, I didn't hear the entire story, I wasn't even born when he got kicked out, so I can't give you the whole story.

Now he teaches me how to fight. He would teach my other siblings, all seven of them, how to too, but they have no interest in it. I am the oldest of eight kids. Seven girls and one boy, so it's a wonder that my little bro, Leon, hasn't gone insane yet. Of course, he's just about 13, so I doubt a kid of that age can go insane.

Aside from Leon, There is his twin, Harp (both named for the Marx brothers, Leonard and Harpo) and the five other girls, who all age between 8 and 5. A few were supposed to be twins, but were actually born a day apart (as in, one was born at 11PM, the next born at 1AM.) There's Brianna, she has long, straight, light brown hair and eyes; Lily, who has remarkable red hair that stands out well in our family of brunettes and blondes; Marissa, the girlyest of us, but also has the shortest temper; Jade, who has loved unicorns and rainbows ever since she could walk; and then Mitzi, who has jet black hair (unusual like Lily) and an abnormal obsession for the internet. She'll just stare at the screen all day, but at dinner and school, she makes everyone laugh with her nearly perfect impression of comedians from the Internet.

My parents are nice, annoying sometimes, but hey! It's their job to be annoying. My dad, as I said, 'retired' from the army and married my mother, Sabrina. C.J and Sabrina are just the greatest people ever.

And I swear, if anybody does anything to hurt anyone in my family, they will have to deal with my foot up their ass.

Enough with the introductions, time for my story.

XXX

It was twelve in the morning, according to my DS. I had been playing my Pokemon White 2 version since around nine, and I was finally at the elite four. Just moments before, I had beat Marshal, the last elite, and I was riding the elevator down to N's castle, and the champion Iris.

I quickly ran up the steps in the game as I opened Bulbapedia on my iPod touch. The battle began shortly after Iris spoke about being happy to fight me.

As I released my Crobat, Zuzi, and Iris let out her Hydregion, the screen flashed.

"Huh?" I whispered, because I didn't want to wake up the house.

The screen switched to static, flashed solid green, and then let out a low, bassy, hum.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I whispered at the console.

The screen flashed with black and white, then returned to the battle, as If nothing happened. I cautiously continued the battle, easily beating the champion, then with nothing else happening, I shut down the game after the credits.

I went to sleep with happy thoughts of becoming the champion, but knowing my life would never be like that in reality.

* * *

**So, I finally got it up! Rashel Graye's past life, before she joined the Rebellion!**

**If you haven't read the Fantasy of Reality yet, I highly recommend reading it, although you wont be confused to much, because it isn't mentioned until later in this story.**

**I will have the second chapter up later today, or something, because I just have to do some edits.**

**please review, I will update faster! **


	2. One man's surprise is another man's fact

_Capture and Escape_

chapter 2

* * *

I woke up to the sound of squealing. I groggily got out of bed, my brown and blonde hair in a birds nest all over my head and shoulders.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I ask, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep.

"It's so cute!"

"Mine's better than yours!"

"Nuh-uh! Fluffy is totally all better than your weird thing!"

That was the first clear thing I heard as I opened my eyes to a sight to be seen. In our kitchen, all of my sisters besides Harp were fussing over five Eevees.

"Where the hell did you guys get real Pokemon?" I shout, confused. They all looked at me like I'm insane.

"You didn't get one sis?" asked Jade, who was trying to put nail polish on her Eevee.

"But everybody got one." this was Lily.

"Yeah, even mom and dad! But they got different ones from us..." said Brianna.

I ran to my parents who where murmuring in the living room. Two Ralts sat at their feet.

"Where...?" I asked, gasping for breath. "Where did you get those? And why didn't you get one for me?"

My parents look at me like my sisters did just a moment ago.

"You didn't get one? I thought everyone did. We even called our neighbors and friends, they all have them." said my mom.

"WHAT! I DON'T I GET A POKEMON TOO?" I yelled as Leon stumbled out of his door, yet another Eevee trailing behind him, "WELL FORGET YOU PEOPLE!" I screamed, and ran out the door.

I took a run down the street to cool off. Sure enough, everywhere I looked, there was a Pokemon. Sitting in a windowsill would be a Delcatty, scratching at the screen door would be a Poochyenya.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and sat on the sidewalk. A Caterpie came up to me and nudged my elbow.

"Hey little gu- ACHOOO!" my nose was suddenly swollen and my eyes were watering heavily. I felt like my dad in Rose season. I got up and walked back home, my lungs feeling thick and heavy.

"Oh my god! Rashel, are you ok? You look horrible!" cried my mom when I walked in the door.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, mom." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" asked Harp.

"I think I'm allergic to Pokemon." I mumbled, feeling my nose clear up, so I grabbed a tissue and blew the congestion out, "That's why I didn't get any."

"You didn't get any Pokemon?" asked Leon, who was giving his Eevee a cheerio.

"Yeah...so, are you gonna name them?"

"Mine is named Fluffy!" said Marissa, holding it by its armpits, if Eevees even have those. It looked really uncomfortable.

"Don't hold her like that, it'll hurt her after a while." I said, rearranging Fluffy until she was situated so she was curled up in Marissa's arms. I felt my throat constrict as I touched the fuzzy Pokemon.

"Mine is Teal!" said Jade. Teal was her favorite color of the rainbow. I had a feeling Teal would be either a Vaporeon or Glaceon in the future.

"I want my Eevee's name to be Sailor!" cried Mitzi.

"Meet Paul!" cut in Lily.

"And this is bun!" Brianna muttered shyly.

Lily and Brianna were one of the "twins." Jade and Marissa were the others. Its interesting though, because while Marissa and Jade are very similar, Lily and Brianna are complete opposites. Brianna is quiet and shy, Lily is, well, not. The nice thing is, Lily is very possessive over Brianna at school, so if Brianna is getting bullied (which happens) Lily will stand up for her slightly older sister.

"What about you, Harpo? Leonard?" I asked my favorite twins.

"Don't call us that!" they yelled simultaneously. I grinned.

"Mine is Chrissy." Harp said after she took a deep breath.

"And this is Rager." said Leon.

"Mom? Dad? Names for your Ralts?" I asked as I turned toward them.

"So that's what they're called..." muttered my dad. "I think I'll name my Pokemon Lenin."

"And I'll name this one Luna" said Sabrina.

I smiled then said, "Ok, so it's Fluffy, Teal, Sailor, Paul, Bun, Chrissy and Rager, and then Lenin and Luna." I looked at all of my family with their Pokemon and sighed.

"I'm gonna go train." I walked out side to my battle area.  
I shot out some arrows, all of which hit or decapitated their target.

"Rashel...?" asked a little voice from behind me. I turned to see Brianna with her Bun.

"What is it?"

"Bun looks so much like everybody else... Is there something to make her look different?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh yeah, I know how to make everybody's Pokemon look different, you have to evolve it."

"E-evolve?"

"Yeah, it makes it stronger and in a lot of cases, prettier."

Brianna brightened a bit.

"Why does it look prettier?"

"Cause it gets bigger, and changes appearance, here, come with me." I set down the bow and took my sister to my room. I got out my Pokemon handbook and turned to the page for Eevee, but covered my favorite evolution with my thumb.

"Look, Eevee is a special Pokemon cause it has many different evolutions. You evolve them with special stones, which is good, cause otherwise you'd have to train it like how I train."

"How does it evolve?" she asked, looking at the eeveelutions, but particularly Glaceon.

"Ok, well, say you want Glaceon." I pointed to the fresh snow Pokemon. "You'd have to get an icy rock and have your Bun touch it. Then she will evolve into this ice Pokemon."

"I wanna get an icy rock!"

"Are you sure you don't want another?"

"I'm sure, I want Glaceon." she gave me a determined face.

"Ok, here's a bigger picture of one." I turned to the profile of the Glaceon.

"Yes, that's it!" she squealed.

"Ok, but keep this a secret until we come back from finding the icy rock, I don't want everyone coming with us."

"Ok..." she whispered.

"Lets go." I said, and made our way to the front door. "Brianna and I are gonna go for a quick walk!" I said, and slammed the door behind us.

"This is gonna be a little tough, since we live in a dessert, but look out for a chunk of ice that isn't melting." I said as we walked down the block.

"Like that?" I looked to where Brianna was pointing, and low and behold, a large chunk of ice was sitting on a neighbor's front porch.

"Well would you look at that? Maybe you're supposed to have a Glaceon." I smiled down at her and walked to the door. When I knocked on it, a nice older woman answered.

"Well hello, what do you need? A cup of sugar, maybe? I might have some in the back room...hold on."

"Umm, miss, I'm not here for any sugar..." the woman looked back at me. "I was wondering if we could use your icy rock here." I gestured at it with my right hand.

"Now how did that get there?" she asked, fixing her glasses. A Chansey stepped out from behind her and looked at me curiously. "Of course, I don't have any need for it. But what, may I ask, are you doing with it?" she asked.

I smiled. "It will help my sister evolve her Eevee." I said, and picked up the chunk of ice. "Thank you!" I walked back to Brianna.

I leaned down to Brianna who held out Bun.

"Set Bun down, and I will evolve her." Brianna laid her on the sidewalk and I touched the stone to her fur. She shivered and began to glow.

"Eep!" squeaked Brianna.

"It's ok, that's supposed to happen." I reassured her.

Bun's form began to change. Glowing ribbons fell around her head and her fur became shorter. The air around us seemed to drop, but Brianna didn't notice. As the glow went away, a light blue icy Pokemon stood before us.

"Eeee!" squealed Brianna, jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's brag to your sisters about this."

"Yeah! Eee!"

* * *

**welp, chapter two is up sooner than expected, but that's because this part, last part, and the next part were originally the first chapter, but then I realized it was very, very long. so I shortened it into three parts! I'll probably keep hold of next chapter, because I should add some details and stuff to it though...**

**anyways! now you know that Brianna gets the ice type! **

**so, review! chapter three will be up sooner if you do! **


	3. Paul

**_Capture and Escape_**

**Paul**

_Chapter three_

* * *

We walked back down to our house and as we stepped in, I heard Leon ask mom an amusing question. "Did it just drop like ten degrees mom?"

"And that would be us." I said, announcing our arrival with a little smirk.

Everyone turned to me, and then I pointed down. When they followed my gesture, they all gasped and Brianna grinned.

"What is that thing?" asked my mom.

"It's a Glaceon, one of Eevee's evolutions."

"I want one!" Marissa yelled

"me too!" cried Jade, along with many other voices of little girls.

"Whoa, calm down, you are not all getting a Glaceon."

They all started to pretend to cry. My mom glared at me while my dad put his hands over his eyes, shaking his head.

"But what you will get, is Eevee's other evolutions." I smiled and waved my sisters into my room.

I showed them the Eevee profile, covering up the dark evolution with my thumb again.

They all chose which evolution they wanted; luckily, no one wanted a repeat of someone else.

Marissa decided on the Flareon, Jade wanted the Vaporeon, Mitzi chose to get Jolteon, and Lily wanted Leafeon. All the eeveelutions that required some sort of a stone were taken.

Harp came in a little after the girls left, chattering about which Pokemon they were getting.

Harp sat down next to me and looked at the Eevee profile.

"I want to get the Espeon." She put the book down and tried to get out of my room. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Don't think I can just give you an Espeon like I gave Brianna a Glaceon. The Espeon takes more work then just finding a stone. You are going to have to train it everyday, and be sure not to let it do any training at night. Also, keep Chrissy super happy."

She nodded and left the room. Moments later, I heard the gate to my training course open and slam shut. I smirked. "Good luck Harpo."

I got up and went in search for my only Brother. I found him in his room, pouting on his upper bunk bed.

"Hey Leo, what's wrong?" I asked, climbing up the ladder.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Leon, honey, that bullcrap might work on mom and dad, but I can see right through your cover up." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and sitting beside him.

"It's just...I want Rager to evolve, but not something girly like Brianna got. I just want something simple, powerful, and cool looking." he said, resting his chin on his fist.

"Well you're in luck. I've been hiding this one just in case. I think you'll like it." I took out a picture of an Umbreon. Leon looked at it then at me, then back at it. He took it in his hands and studied it.

"This came from an Eevee?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep, it's my favorite, but it takes hard work. Unlike Harp, you will have to train Rager only at night and nothing at day. Trust me."

"All right!" he said, giving me a thumbs up. "Ya hear that Rager? You are gonna evolve!" his Eevee looked up at him with big happy eyes.

"Rashel, honey, can you come in here for a moment?" I heard my mom call from the living room.

"Sure!" I yelled back, climbing down the ladder. Leon was wrestling excitedly with Rager.

My mom looked up as I walked in the room and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Don't sit there, sweetie. You might make the Pokemon think it's ok."

I looked down and noticed Luna looking up at me. I slid down to the cushions.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You are the one in charge of, what do you call it...evoling?"

"Evolving?" I chimed in.

"yeah, yeah, evolving. You are the one who will be helping your siblings with that. Not me. You hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a salute. She sighed.

XXX

After lunch, I promised Lily that I would help evolve Paul into a Leafeon.

Brianna came with us, so that Paul and Bun could play with each other while we searched for the mossy rock that would evolve Paul.

We walked around the neighborhood, the college campus near our house, and the park. No luck.

"Raseee..." whined Lily, using her nickname for me. "When are we gonna make Paul pretty?"

"Lily, you have to be patient. We haven't found the right rock that evolves him yet." I said, almost giving up hope too.

"Rashel?" I turned and saw my friend, Trevor.

Trevor was a tall lanky guy with short sandy blonde hair, like a surfer, and light green eyes that were always filled with curiosity. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, with a plaid jacket over it.

"Hey Trevor, what are you doing here?" I glanced around the empty park.

"Umm...well..." he looked up at the sky and treetops. "It's hard to explain. What about you?"

"I'm helping my sister Lily evolve her new Pokemon."

"Really? Is it on the pokewalker or something?" he asked, eyes wide.

Ok, I knew Trev didn't know a lot about Pokemon, but did he not notice everyone having them? Did he not see the Eevee and Glaceon behind me?

"No, you didn't-" I was interrupted by a loud screech.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Brianna scream. I turned to my little sisters, and they were sitting in the grass, covering their ears. Bun and Paul stood at their sides defensively.

"Dang it, I thought I lost that thing!" cursed Trevor.

"What?"

"That!" he yelled, pointing to the tree tops. I turned and saw a Fearow swooping down to us.

Trevor turned to run away, but I grabbed his wrist and held him in place. I almost cracked up when I saw the Terror in his eyes.

"Dude, it's all cool. That is yours."

"W-what?" he asked, glancing up to the giant bird circling above us.

"Everyone got a Pokemon... Well, not everyone... But that Fearow is yours, just like those two are my sister's." I pointed to my sisters, now hugging their Pokemon at the sight  
of Trev's bird.

"Oh… So what about you?" he asked after a moment. I looked down.

"That's a... Touchy subject right now."

"Ok? So what do I do with it?" he asked, looking back at the Fearow.

"What are you gonna name it?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think... Sniper. That would be a cool name."

"Alright, now call him down."

"Umm... Ok." he looked straight up at the bird and held up his arm.

"Sniper! Come 'ere!" the Fearow squawked and flew straight down to him. It landed on his left shoulder and rubbed its head on the top of his.

"Haha, I guess he isn't as big as I thought he was. He's actually nice." he said, stroking Sniper's chest.

The bird looked down at me, as if it had just noticed me. He shuffled his feet on Trev's shoulder, and stuck his head under his wing. When it came back out from under it's wing, a rock was in his beak.

He dropped it at my feet, and then rested his head on Trev's head again.

I looked down at the rock, and saw moss growing all over it. So much moss, that it looked like a fuzzy green creature.

"Hey! I've been looking for this!" I said, picking it up, "Lily, bring Paul over here." I turned towards my sisters, but they were already behind me.  
I handed Lily the mossy rock.

"Have Paul touch that." I told her. She nodded and lifted Paul's paw to tap the rock.

Paul started to glow, and Lily made a yelping noise, but Brianna reassured her.

As Paul changed form, I turned back to Trevor. He was watching the evolution, so I patted Sniper on the head, standing on the balls of my feet, but as soon as I touched the  
downy feathers, my throat constricted. I pulled away quickly, but kept my eyes on him.

"Thanks buddy, probably wouldn't have found that without you." I murmured to the bird.

He squawked in return.

"Yaay!" I heard Lily cheer, so I figured Paul had finished evolving. I turned to see an awesome Leafeon spinning around, and causing a leaf storm. Lily and Brianna were laughing and clapping at him. Bun joined in, blowing a cold wind into the tornado, which caused the leaves to freeze and reflect rainbows.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Yeah." replied Trev. I had nearly forgotten he was next to me.

"So you want to hang out today?" I turned to him.

"Sure!" he said. Was that the cold Glaceon, or was he blushing?

I looked back at Paul and Bun, who were ending their little performance.  
_  
If they make them, I bet Paul and Bun will rock at contests_. I thought, as we headed back to our house.

* * *

**Ok, chapter three!**

**just to let you know, TrevorxRashel is NOT a ship. Nope, Trev is just kinda awkward. Do not ship.**

**Paul is a Leafeon, and you now know what everyone else's Eevees will evolve into! Woo!**

**I have to get off though, cause my dad is yelling at me for being on the computer to much...**

**Sigh... **


End file.
